Children of the Knight: Season 2
by Aelwryn
Summary: The second season of Children of the Knight. First season is fully up but this one is better.
1. Introductory Summary

For those of you that haven't read season one of THE CHILDREN OF THE KNIGHT, here's a brief overview:  
  
This soap opera is about my marching band. In the first season, a trumpet player named Matt kills another trumpet  
player named Keith out of jealousy. Kathy ( a pit player) has a secret group (which consists of Eric and  
Tony) which gets info for Kathy and carries out other little tasks. Eric and Tony fall in love. Kathy sends Tony and Eric to investigate Keith's murder. Matt kills Tony. Eric witnesses the murder. My band wins State Championships (woot!) Eric turns Matt in and Matt is sent off to prison.  
  
So, that's some basic stuff it might help to know when reading this. I'd tell you just to read Season 1, but I wrote it in tenth grade and you know how that goes   
  
Hope you enjoy. And review! Please! Or I will send Matt after you! 


	2. Episode 1

Children Of The Knight: Season 2  
Episode 1  
  
Scene 1  
  
(Scene opens in a dark jail cell. There is a figure in the corner rocking slowly back and forth and mumbling to himself. The camera zooms in to show Matt sitting in his prison uniform.)  
  
Matt: Revenge. My Precious revenge. I will have my precious. Eric will get what he deserves.  
  
Scene 2  
  
(Scene change to the band room one morning. Mr. B's excited and the energy is slowly passing through the band. Mr. B stands up to make an announcement.)  
  
Mr. B: I know you have all been wondering where this year's band trip will be. Well, I pulled a few strings and did some begging and.......we're going to Disney World!  
  
Band: (gasps and everyone starts talking at once)  
  
Mr. B: Now calm down everyone. I know this is the single most exciting event that may ever happen to your pathetic bando lives, but you need some information. The trip is for a few days I think and we're leaving tomorrow.  
  
Aimee: Um....Mr. B, you don't think you could have told us any sooner?  
  
Eric: (whispers) Actually, we're lucky he remembered to tell us at all.  
  
(giggling is heard from the clarinet section)  
  
Mr. B: I know it's short notice, but it took me awhile. If we leave tomorrow, we fly from Philly to Amsterdam, then to Tokyo, then that goes to Berlin, then onto Los Angeles , then onto...(Mr. B continues for a good five minutes)...and then finally we get to Orlando. It will only cost each person about 50 dollars and maybe in a month we might actually get there, so we have to leave tomorrow.  
  
(The band cheers and the scene goes dark.)  
  
Scene 4  
  
(The scene changes to a dark room. The only light is the light of a computer. An IM pops up on the screen.)  
  
Kathy: Eric, I know I haven't contacted you since last year, but I have a bad feeling about our trip this year.  
  
Eric: Yes Miss Walck. So do I.  
  
Kathy: I told you to call me Kathy, Eric.  
  
Eric: Sorry Miss Walck  
  
Kathy: (sighs at her computer) Anyway. Eric. I want you to keep a look out on things. We don't want this year to turn out the same as last year.  
  
Eric: (remembering the shock of Tony's death) No. Last year was bad.  
  
Kathy: Good. Then let's not repeat it. Get some new people to help you out this year since your partner was brutally murdered and all.  
  
Eric: (grimaces) Yes Miss CW  
  
(Eric shuts the computer off and with the darkening of the screen, the scene also goes dark.) 


	3. Episode 2: The Crash

Children Of The Knight: Season 2  
Episode 2: The Crash  
  
Scene 1  
  
(Scene opens on the plane to Los Angeles. All the bandos are tired from the already long journey. Suddenly, the cabin shakes.)  
  
Captain: Sorry about the turbulence folks. I've just been told that with the rising gas prices, we couldn't fill up our tanks and now we're flying on fumes. Don't worry though, we'll have a nice soft landing in the middle of the ocean.  
  
(The students and chaperones panic and everyone starts screaming. The plane begins spiraling downward. The plane crashed into the Pacific and everyone uses their floaty devices. They see an island in the distance. A dramatic scene ensues of the band swimming for land as a pack of sharks start chasing them. Inevitably some kids are eaten (mostly freshmen). The rest reach land. After everyone's caught their breath, they start noticing where they are and that people are missing and everyone starts to panic again. Then someone stands up.)  
  
Nicole: EVERYONE. QUIET. We need to take stock of our situation. Get in marching formation and stand in mountain pose.  
  
(The band lines up and Nicole, Brittany and Tasha (the DRUM MAJORS) talk amongst themselves as they stroll up and down the ranks.)  
  
Brit: Looks Like we're lost a few people.  
  
Tasha: Good, the less we'll have to deal with.  
  
Nicole: Tasha! (Turning to band.) Okay. We've lost quite a few people. All the adults seem to be missing. We've also lost quite a few students. We only have about 70 people now.  
  
(All the kids start talking at once. Some crying, some just yelling. Britt pulls out her magical whistle and calls everyone to attention.)  
  
Britt: EVERYONE CHILL OUT! We need to be calm about this. We need each other now. I need you, you need me. We're all apart of this so we need to work together.  
  
Nicole: Britt's right. Now, we all need assignments. Flutes and Clarinets can go scavenging for fruit and fresh water sources. Saxes, you're on hunting duty. Sharpen sticks and look out for animals or seafood. Guard, you are all in charge of making rain catchers to make sure we have some fresh water. Brass, you go make shelters. Make as many as you can. Drummers, you're in charge of getting kindling for a large bonfire tonight and for a rescue fire that must stay burning at all times.  
  
Scotty: Um...Nicole....what's kindling?  
  
Nicole: (Sighs) It's wood to burn Scotty. (She pats him on the head and sends him off). Drummers.  
  
(Everyone runs off. The pit stands still until Nicole finally notices them.)  
  
Nicole: Oh....pit....yeah....you guys....just do what you want.  
  
(Pit runs into the jungle)  
  
Aimee: They always forget about us.  
  
Kathy: That's because we don't do anything Aimee.  
  
Aimee: True, but still. ...He Kathy, does this remind you of Lord of the Flies at all?  
  
Kathy: Ahhh....yes. That's really creepy. Who do you think is going to die first?  
  
Aimee: I'm just worried about what the guys will do since they have girls now instead of pigs.  
  
Kathy: (shudders) I think we should stay very very far away from the drummers then. 


	4. Episode 3: Things Fall Apart

Children of the Knight  
Episode 3: Things Fall Apart  
  
Scene 1  
  
(Scene opens on the island. Everyone's walking around and doing their tasks. Shelters have been built and the rescue fire is going. The drum majors are sitting in the shade 'supervising' the activities. Over to the side are all the section leaders looking disgruntled.)  
  
Erin D: Do you guys notice how the drum majors just sit around and don't help anyone with the work?  
  
Megan: Yeah, it's really starting to get on my nerves. I'm all for them being in charge and keeping us from going insane, but they should be helping out sometimes.  
  
Mandy: Especially since we've all been doing a whole lot of work too.  
  
Ellen: Any suggestions on what to do?  
  
Jimmy: Well, I think we should all have bible readings.  
  
Kathy: We mean about the drum majors Jimmy.  
  
Aimee: Well I guess we should go talk to them about this. Our section leader meetings have tended to work in the past.  
  
(The section leaders go over to the drum majors who look up with annoyance. )  
  
Tasha: Do you guys need more work to do?  
  
Ellen: Actually, no. We've been feeling abused lately and we thought we should tell you. People have been getting annoyed because you've been assigning work to everyone but yourselves.  
  
Tasha: But we're in charge.  
  
Ellen: That doesn't mean you can just sit on your butts all day awhile we work ourselves to the bone.  
  
Nicole: But you still have to do what we say. If you don't, other people won't take us seriously.  
  
Eric: They don't take you seriously already. There's a lot of dissent in our sections. That's not good.  
  
Tasha: Well we don't have to worry about it. That's your problem.  
  
Eric: But you're in charge!  
  
Tasha: Well I'm giving you more work. It's your job to make them like us now!  
  
(During the argument, band members had started circling the small group. Noticing the growing crowd, the section leaders feel more empowered.)  
  
Eric: Well you can take your work and shove it! We're not going to do it anymore.  
  
Tasha: Well what do you plan on doing? Leaving?  
  
(The section leaders all nod.)  
  
Eric: Yes.  
  
(The kids surrounding the group burst into discussion as the drum majors stand up, shocked. )  
  
Ellen: Bye then.  
  
(She starts to walk off into the jungle. The section leaders and about a third of the kids follow her. Another third just goes back to work at the glares of the drum majors. The remaining third (all freshmen) break off and have a discussion of their own.)  
  
Freshman 1: Guys, who should we follow?  
  
Freshman 2: I don't know. The drum majors are harsh, but the section leaders aren't much better.  
  
Freshman 3: They all kind of scare me.  
  
Freshman 2: (Cries) This is worse than band camp.  
  
Freshman 1: Well, how about we make our own group. We can be a tribe. And we can have fun and do whatever we want and no one can stop us.  
  
All Freshmen: YEAH! (They run into the other side of the jungle. )  
  
Scene 2  
  
(It's a dark part of the jungle on the island. A small hut is seen and a figure again sits in the darkness. Light eventually breaks the gloom and Matt is seen huddling around a little fire.)  
  
Matt: Precious. Soon my precious. I will have you. 


End file.
